


Come Here

by Scottie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, kiss prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottie/pseuds/Scottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

"Can I kiss you?"

No other question held such absurdity and casualty in a single breath than that did. Viktor cocked his head to the side as the wind tickled the back of their necks. The sky was streaked with tangerine and apricot swirls as night had begun to eat at the edges of dusk.

"Why?" He asked.

Jayce stepped up beside him. His large, callous hands rested lightly on the metal railings of the balcony, taking in the chill. He gazed at the sunset for a moment then turned to Viktor with a foreign expression. His eyes glinted in a way that completely mystified Viktor. Jayce smiled at him.

"I don't know," he replied honestly and Viktor was amused. His static stained voice buzzed and hummed, contemplating.

Viktor reached up to undo the clasps of his mask, click and release. He felt the breath of the air touching his skin in such a sinful, indulgent fashion. Delicate and brief. Simple human pleasures always were.

Jayce watched him.

"Come," Viktor beckoned, pulling the mask away. He held it loosely in his hand as Jayce drew closer, pressing his forehead to his. Strands of hair fell over Jayce's forehead, the wind making a mockery of his neat hair but the echos of sunlight cradling his features in a way that Viktor could appreciate.

They could have said something. Anything. A snide comment, an ironic statement, a confirming question. They didn't.

Their lips met much more tenderly than either thought they would. Viktor pressed a thumb at the corner of Jayce's mouth, coaxing his lips to part fully and his tongue to meet his own. They broke from each other after a moment, Jayce chortling softly with Viktor's thumb still touching his wet lips, thin and pink.

"I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet," Jayce joked and Viktor laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, Jayce's joke at the end was in response to Viktor escalating the kiss with his tongue. He meant to joke that he's saving himself for marriage and that Viktor was putting his chastity at risk lol.


End file.
